1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for exposing photographic materials.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
In the manufacture and use of photographic materials, such as film or paper, it is necessary to know how the film or paper responds to light. More particularly, it is necessary to know how the film or paper responds to a range of intensities of light at each of a range of different wavelengths. There is a need for apparatus which can expose photographic materials accurately to light of known intensity and of known wavelength.
It is an object of the present invention to fulfill the need for apparatus for exposing photographic materials to predetermined intensities and wavelengths of light.